Counter Attack
by Razzamatronic
Summary: After the failed attack on Earth by unknown aliens the nations of the world joined together and formed the United Earth Nations. Now fifty years later the UEN launches a massive interstellar campaign against the aliens' planet, the counter attack has begun. Chapters get better as they go, mistakes will be fixed when i can get to them.
1. Chapter 1

Counter attack

A/N: My Dad and I were watching Battle LA a few months ago, and a few days ago I came up with this. Hope you like it. but keep in mind this is an experimental fanfiction, it may not go anywhere.

Introduction

August, 30, 2061

It has been fifty years since the aliens first attacked earth, and were driven back, and during that time, they tried once more, thirteen years ago, now, human scientists have tracked them back to their home planet. It was ravaged and industrialized, leading the scientists to dub the aliens, the Ravagers. Now, using technology developed from studying the destroyed alien ships, the newly formed, United Earth Nations, has built a fleet of twenty-two ships, for interstellar travel.  
>Seven carrier class ships were built in space, and readied for immediate launch, fifteen small 'frigates' were also created to act as escorts. Each of the seven UEN interstellar carriers could hold up to four thousand soldiers and whatever armor support, ammo supplies and air vehicles needed for a large Campagin.<br>On August 30 2062, over thirty-three thousand UEN soldiers were loaded onto the ships, along with seven thousand five hundred naval personnel. Because, in the wake of the second attack, the human leaders saw it as an act of war upon the human race, and now it was time to strike back.  
>The UEN first fleet launched toward the planet, it would be a nine month journey going at light speed, the soldiers and most of the naval personnel were put into a stasis using gasses, cryo and zero gee. The crew that wasn't put into stasis rotated with other crewmembers in and out of stasis throughout the journey.<p>

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Admiral Malcolm, report to the bridge, arriving at destination in two hours, beginning slow down procedure.". Franklin Malcolm rolled out of his cot and stood, he groaned and made his way to the bridge, located four hatches up, the ship lurched as the onboard computer initiated the slowdown.  
>"Morning Admiral, all systems green, shall I wake the rest of the crew?". Asked Captain Bourdeaux before Malcolm even looked up.<br>"Yes, wake the crew, and have all weapons ready to fire ASAP.".  
>"Will do sir.". Bordeaux tapped a few commands into his console, Malcolm floated over to his chair and strapped himself in, the bridge of the UES 'Atlantis' was located, like all UEN ships, in the forward rotational hub, which was deactivated at present, but had been active thirty seconds ago, a diagram appeared on the main screen, it showed the Atlantis slowly creating opposite inertia by generating micro black holes several kilometers off the stern, the rest of the ships were following suit.<br>"Weapons, what's the status?". The young ensign turned in his chair.  
>"Sir, main Railgun is operational, and all four turrets are online, all ninety missile launch and loading tubes are hot.".<br>"Good, ready to fire the instant we slow to interplanetary velocities, just in case.".  
>"Yes sir!". The bridge crew tensed, this would be one of the hardest parts of the voyage, if the Ravagers were waiting for them, then the would sustain losses, possibly crippling ones, but if they could sneak into the Ravager 'Alpha' system, then they still had the element of surprise for the assault on the planet.<br>"Computer, ETA to planet Alpha?".  
>"Two hours, ten minutes.". Replied the computer.<br>"Captain, Wake the troops, and get them combat ready!". Yelled Malcolm "Yes sir!". Replied Bordeaux

Stasis pod bay sixteen, aboard the UES Atlantis.

UEN lance corporeal Neil Jackson was floating in a state of blissful darkness when a spike of light shattered it, his eyes cracked open and he blinked several times, a medical officer stood over him, Neil tried to inhale but found his lungs filled with a cold phlegm, he coughed vigorously until he could breath again, a small vacuum sucked away the spittle and phlegm, and a small locker opened to his left, inside was an Armored Combat EVA mark six suit. (AC-EVAmk6) He tried to move but realized he was wrapped in a cocoon of plastic like substance, he bit a hole in it and cool air rushed over his bare arms and legs as he tore it open, after a minute the plastic stuff was balled up by his feet, the medic officer kneeled down and pressed a button, his voice crackled over a speaker.  
>"Can you tell me your name?".<br>"Neil Jackson.".  
>"Good, age?".<br>"Twenty-five.".  
>"Serial number?".<br>"6492-1948-395BK.".  
>"Good, grab your suit and get dressed once the showers are finished.". Before Neil could say anything the man had moved on, three nozzles popped out of the sides of his pod, and began coating him with a soapy substance, which tingled and bubbled into nothingness after a few seconds, his door hissed open and he grabbed the suit and gear.<br>After donning his AC-EVAmk6, Neil fell into line with a group of other soldiers who were floating towards the armory. Several reports echoed through the ships speakers, a few were about men and women who died while being woken.  
>Neil armed himself with a TP-558 assault rifle, a rifle that compressed a lot of thermal energy around the bullets and then fired them out using a small linear accelerator, standard issue for the Exeditionary Assault Fleet. He also grabbed a TP-G19 pistol, along with a combat load of grenades and ammo.<br>He floated over and "sat" down in his pod again, there were hundreds of other soldiers doing the same thing, waiting for the call to move out.

Bridge, UES Atlantis,

"Admiral, Ravager frigate configuration spotted!". Called the sensor operator, she tapped a section of her screen and an image resolved into what looked like, and was, at least twelve dozen Ravager drones linked together to form a frigate sized machine. "Weapons, fire our Railgun turrets as well as the main gun!". The man on the console nodded and input the firing coordinates, the turrets and the main gun were aimed at the alien ship. With a crimson flash the main gun fired, the triple round burst struck and rippled the formation, and the turret fire prevented the drones from dispersing, a group of three HE tactical missiles weaved themselves into the middle of the formation and detonated, shattering the remaining coherency, the drones spun and smashed into each other, it was over in a matter of minutes, and the EAF moved on, only thirty minutes to the planet.  
>"All soldiers, report to your landing craft, repeat, all soldiers report to your landing craft!".<p>

Lander bay Beta, UES Atlantis,

Neil floated over a bar and pulled his way into his platoons landing craft, to him it looked like a cross between an APC, an Osprey and a bus. He pushed himself into the troop bay and strapped himself in, there were sixty nine other soldiers inside, and every one of them was armed to the teeth. Now they waited to launch.

Bridge,

Malcolm stood on the bridge, watching as the remains of three Ravager cruisers drifted away, he also watched the planet as the first five of thirty non-nuclear super bombs was launched towards the planet. Seconds later three small suns blossomed on the surface, thirty bombs had been shot down, each bomb was targeted at an area where there was major industrial emissions and power concentrations The EMP burst from the bombs should shut down the antiaircraft defenses that would most likely be in place for the ten minutes required for the landing craft to get to the planet and unload their troops. "All Landers Except for squadrons five through seven launch immediately!". He studied the biometric scans, the atmosphere was filled with chemicals, if a human breathed this stuff, they would die in just over three minutes, so every marine and naval officer wore a suit which had filters to generate breathable air.

2Lander 369-4

There was a loud clank and everyone was pressed back in their seats when the lander detached from it's mooring and launched, the planet loomed ahead, and the landers streamed from the UEN ships, five thousand troops were being kept behind for a relief force once the main group had taken key points in the largest city which thy guessed was the capital.  
>The platoon commander cleared his throat.<br>"Okay, you all know the drill, get off this tub and secure the area, kill anything that isn't human, and clear the area for more landers, are we clear!" there was a chorus of 'sir yes sir's and the soldiers loaded their weapons, sealed their helmets and checked to make sure the filters were working, the pilot activated a small timer, counting down from three minutes.  
>"Prepare to unload!" called the pilot, and the lights turned red. Suddenly the ship was hit by something, it rocked violently and the pilot swore. "Damn, some of their AA guns are operational!". Neil gripped his rifle tighter, outside, thumps reverberated the hull, the counter ticked down to ten seconds and the ship leveled out.<br>The light flipped to green, and everyone slapped their harness release buttons, stood and rushed out when the hatch dropped. Their lander had also carried a small, two-man armored jeep with a gatling turret, the first two soldiers jumped in, one aimed the turret, the other provided support. Several Ravagers appeared on the tops of wrecked structures and in the spaces between them, Neil sighted through his scope and squeezed the trigger. "Contact left!". He cried, his gun barked five times, and one alien threw up it's arms and fell, water spurting out of the chest punctures.  
>The rest of the platoon began to fire, heated bullets and thermal lasers slashed through the air, one man in the jeep was hit twice, but the woman riding shotgun took over the turret, she played the barrel across the tops of buildings, the high velocity rounds tore Ravagers in half.<br>Someone called out for support on the left flank, but when Neil turned, the private was vaporized by a small walker's thermal cluster rockets. Neil fired at the two Ravagers manning the walker like a turret, the first stumbled backwards as it's body was peppered with rounds, but the second took cover behind the walker.  
>"Gatling! Heavy contact, your six!" Neil yelled over the radio, the woman jerked the joystick and the turret swiveled around, and fired, the rounds tore the machine in half, the alien was caught in the torrent of hot metal and died quickly.<br>"Secure the area, bravo squad, east buildings, delta, west, gamma, south, everyone else clear this area for more landers!". Called the platoon commander, Major Summers.  
>Neil jogged toward a cluster of cylindrical buildings with ten other marines, they spent the next two hours rooting through them and driving out Ravager resistance. When they were relatively sure that all the hostiles had been driven out or eliminated, they contacted a landed which had not been able to land, within three hours they had a small CP with adequate defenses and over one hundred and twenty men.<br>"How are our forces doing?". Summers asked Major Wallace, who shrugged, they both stared at the flat screen table with red and green dots all over it.  
>"Out forces in the western areas are taking a heavy beating but are managing to push forward, CPs are popping up quickly, and the FOB will be set up once we take this open area in the east.". Wallace pointed to a section of the city that was barren, a few metal buildings marked the edges but it was completely open, perfect for a few hundred, or even thousand marines and their vehicles and equipment. "Good, in the meantime, I need to establish contact with whoever is in charge.". "That would be General Gehrig, his CP is this one.". Wallace pointed to a slightly larger cluster of marines, Summers nodded, turned to the comm system and punched in a code. A few seconds passed. "Get me general Gehrig.". He Waited for a momen as the woman on the other end passed the headset over and the General, who requested a situation report. "Yes sir, seventh platoon has taken LZ five-fifty, yes sir, will do, sir.". He placed the headset on the table.<br>"We are to assist an assault on what our leaders think is a factory, a detatchment of twelfth platoon, foxtrot company, has run into heavy resistance, and if that building isn't taken, them we might have to deal with an enemy that could build machines on our doorstep.". Wallace nodded and stepped back. "I'll send a few squads.". And he walked into the airlock, put his helmet on, and sealed it.  
>Neil was sitting with his squad and members of another, when Major Wallace approached them, there were also about twelve other marines following him. "I need you marines to mount up in those transports, Foxtrot company is in need of help assaulting a factory,<br>move!". They all piled into the HATATV-538 (Heavy All Terrain Assault Transport Vehicle), which was essentially an armored, topless and armed bus suspended two meters above the ground with treads on thick armored legs.  
>They took off and practically floated over most rubble, several Ravagers were seen exchanging fire with Marines, and one of the younger marines, Dennis, leaned forward so he could be heard. "How long do you think it'll be before their Drones get back in the sky?". Another marine, a veteran of the invasion of shanghai, spoke up. "Probably in a few hours, but don't go asking questions like that, it's bad luck.". Dennis was about to respond with something witty when his head exploded. Everyone reacted instantly, sighting around and searching for the shooter, but what they found was that the vehicles had stumbled onto the battle for the factory sooner than expected, the foxtrot marines were pinned by a trio of mini cannon walkers and six dozen Ravager soldiers slowly moving towards the twenty marines that sat huddled behind cover.<br>"Let's move marines!". Called Neil's captain, Max Vighn. The soldiers jumped off and moved through the rubble towards Foxtrot.

A/N: That will be the end of chapter one, it bears prety much no resemblance to Battle LA in terms of plot or characters, the aliens are the same and so is their tech, please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. counter Attack renewed

Hello everyone!

How do I begin? with a thank you I guess, the ammount of positive support to continue this story was stunning, I never expected to have this many reviews asking me to continue so I shall give in to the public and write the next few chapters over the next month or so, I will not keep you waiting any longer.

For those of you wondering what I've been up to check out this youtube channel, user/DarkFortressProduct .


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hurray! I am so excited to continue this story I can't remember why I stopped! Oh yeah, because I'm lazy and I got caught up in making YouTube videos and other stuff, I know I've said this before but thank you all for the reviews and support, and remember, your feedback and opinions are important to me. May 30, 2063. Orbiting Ravager planet Alpha.

It was inevitable but disappointing nonetheless, for a full hour after the initial nuking of the cities and deployment of ground forces the UEN fleet had remained in space unmolested by any Ravager forces, but now over a dozen Frigate class and three cruiser class configurations were advancing from the northern polar region, far away from any of the nuked cities. "All hands to battle stations, move nonessential personnel into the escape pods and remove atmosphere from all empty compartments, have damage control teams and marines standing by!". Admiral Malcolm gripped the railing around his chair as he shouted orders into the fleet-wide intercom and other crewmembers rushed to comply with those orders. "Admiral, hostile fleet in weapons range of Linac cannon in two minutes!". Malcolm nodded to the ensign who was manning the weapons console. "Good, spool up the main gun and activate auto turrets! Prepare for incoming fire!".

A rumbling filled the ship as dozens of hatches along the outside of the hull slid back to reveal double-barreled rotating chain-guns, a schematic of the fleet showed the other ships doing the same. The weapons control ensign swiveled around to face the Admiral. "Sir, fleet reports all ships combat ready, interceptors in the tubes, crew in the pods.". "Good, prepare all ships to fire Linac cannons and railgun turrets do not let those bastards get in close and split up!". Fifty tense seconds passed without a word said as everyone's eyes were glued to the battle map as the Ravager ships approached the yellow extreme firing range line on the plot. The UEN fleet erupted with light the second the ravagers crossed the line, twenty-two white hot streaks shot forward followed by several dozen smaller, but no less deadly, railgun turret rounds, a few wispy smoke lines spiraled along the simmering trails left by the accelerated slugs.

With devastating force the first few Linac rounds hit three Ravager ships, it only took two before the configurations spiraled out of control and dispersed into debits and smaller gunship formations that accelerated towards the human warships. Explosions lit up the alien fleet as more ships were torn apart by the human guns but even with the losses inflicted fourteen ships managed to get into weapons range flanked by over two hundred gunships left over from the other configurations. "Launch interceptors!". Shouted Admiral Malcolm and ninety-five single-ships detached from their docking bays on the inner hub of the UEN ships, fire and light lit up space as the Ravager configurations fired their missiles and the auto turrets blew them out of the sky, trails of tracer bullets snaked between human ships as their defenses targeted gunships and missiles, Malcolm staggered as a stray gunship managed to get a shot off into the midsection of the Atlantis before an interceptor gunned it down.

Through the main view the bridge crew of the Atlantis watched as the Demetrius and Frontrunner ganged up on a Ravager frigate, their missiles and Linacs tore the configuration apart and their railgun turrets blasted any stragglers to dust, the victory was short lived as an alien cruiser closed with the Demetrius and opened fire, the missile clusters struck the frigates' dorsal engines disintegrating them and sending the UEN ship spinning away from the battle small puffs of thrust were visible as it corrected the spin and opened fire with it's railguns severely damaging the cruisers' port side. The Demetrius took more fire from gunships and the cruiser as eone by one it's turrets were destroyed and the Linac was disabled, auto-turrets only provided so much cover and could not protect against all incoming fire, escape pods and troop landers sped away from the mighty ship as it's spine cracked and detonated, secondary explosions mushroomed out from the inside and tore the ship apart and whatever sections were intact by then the Ravager cruiser blasted away. The officer at the sensor board began calling out reports. "All signals from the Demetrius have ceased sir, the survivors are docking with the servicing ships in the fleet under cover of fighters, the Frontrunner has reengaged the hostile cruiser and is dealing crippling damage.".

"Launching missiles from pod seven!". Cried the weapons ensign. Ten ghostly trails lazily arced towards the flaming cruiser as it drifted in space while the Frontrunners' turrets hammered it. The missiles dove into the collapsing formation and detonated inside the cluster, shattering whatever cohesiveness that remained and scattered the gunships which were picked off by the rain of gunfire from the Frontrunner. "Admiral! The Ravager fleet is pulling away and heading for the norther pole, new scans show one cluster of structures that could be a base of operations for their ships, shall we pursue?". "Negative, proceed as planned, launch the second attack wave along with their armor and air support, then pursue the Ravagers right back to where they're cowering.". The second wave of troops along with additional LATAVs and HATAVs was dispatched with one hundred and fifty MSAC (Manned Space/Atmosphere Capable) gunships escorting them. Once the ground forces were away the fleet slowly but steadily changed course and followed the far away remains of the Ravager attack fleet back to their polar base. Surface/ Ravager city/ Foxtrot assault position. Their HATAV had been destroyed almost immediately and the Ravagers had closed in fast giving the UEN marines little time to react, Neil dove behind a hunk of stone as two of his platoon were riddled with thermal rounds, two groups of ten Ravagers closed in, obviously the had been fruit to flank Foxtrot but had caught the HATAV instead.

One of the sergeants was dragging a Corporal to cover when a walkers' cluster rockets blew them both away, neil found himself in a shower of dirt and gore as he crawled backwards and pawed around for his weapon, his hand found something gun-like and he pulled it up, it was a thermal AR and he eagerly opened fire with three round bursts. The walker's pilots were taken down first before he moved on to the supporting infantry, water steamed and boiled as the superheated bullets peppered the aliens, with the pressure taken off of them scattered survivors from the HATAV emerged and began to massacre the aliens, the entire fight lasted for fifty seconds before it was over but sixteen of the twenty-five marines were dead. As the adrenaline wore off Neil noticed something on his gun, a human hand still clung tightly to the clip, holding back his breakfast Neil pried the fingers open and tossed the hand away before standing shakily. "Sound off!". He cried, stunned at how hoarse his voice was. "Eight alive sir! Four wounded!". Replied a private who jogged up to him clutching a bloody shoulder in one hand and a pistol in the other. "Who's the ranking officer that survived soldier?".

"You are sir, Sergeant Kinney was killed in the firefight.". With a heavy sight Neil walked towards the cluster of survivors. "Okay, I want the wounded to dig in in a nearby building and radio for assistance, those of us who can will continue our mission to assist foxtrot, move out on me marines!". He turned and began to jog towards the, not to distant, battlefield with four battered marines following him. Foxtrot was in a bad position from what Neil could see through his AR scope, dozens of Ravager squads had been guarding the factory and they were heavily armed and had Foxtrot pinned from three sides with walkers and lots of gunfire, the surviving fifteen marines took blind shots over cover and threw grenades over their protection but it did little more than the occasional enemy casualty. Neil pressed his earpiece and raised the commander of foxtrot, Sergeant Winters. Gunfire and shouts filled the channel and Neil could barely make out the sergeants' voice. "Hello? This is Sergeant Winters of Foxtrot, this better be our support of I'll kill the general myself!". Wincing from the noise blasting into his ear Neil replied. "This is Lance Corporal Jackson I am here with four marines to your west flank, we are all that's left of your support but I think we can cover you and your men so you can pull back to us.". There was a pause and nearby shotgun blasts before the reply came through. "once we regroup we need to find a way to take out that factory!". "Roger that, now prepare to bug out to the west!".

Neil closed the channel and turned to his troops. "I want precision fire on those ravagers, if even one gets a good shot it could kill them all.". "Yes sir!". The marines dispersed into the small building they were hiding in and prepared to engage the enemy, Neil settled down in a small rook that had taken a shot from some kind of tank, leaving a perfectly sized hole to shoot from. He deplaned the channel to Winters. "Sergeant, Go Now!". With that he shoulder his rifle, aimed down the scope and began to pick off Ravager soldiers from behind, his squad followed suit and it took the ravagers a full seven seconds to react and once they did Foxtrot rushed their confused flank, gunning down aliens and darting between rubble, once Ravager walker managed a lucky shot and sent two trailing marines sailing into rubble piles where they lay with their bones in unnatural positions and crimson streams pooling on the dusty metal and stone. The remaining thirteen soldiers rushed into the buildings and grouped together with Neil's team as the ravagers advanced on their position, marines took up posts and opened fire driving the aliens into cover, Neil found Winters and saluted, it was returned crisply. "Thank you corporal, you saved us.". "No time for that sergeant, we need an airstrike or heavy support of any kind here, with that infantry force guarding the factory there is no way we'll punch through.". Winters nodded and pressed his earpiece. "This is Sergeant Winter of Foxtrot squad, we are in need of heavy support for a priority one assault on hostile drone factory, enemy infantry presence overwhelming, is anyone out there?". Static dominated the line for several long seconds before a broken voice answered.

"This is Lion 2-7 to Foxtrot lead, we are inbound to target zone, one suppressor HATAV en route, ETA four minutes!". Neil felt his hopes rise slightly the suppressor HATAVs were made specially for mowing down infantry and light vehicles, exactly what they needed. "Incoming!". Neil ducked down as a cluster missile struck the building and killed two marines, Winters and Neil ran to take up positions and join the fight, it was going to be a long four minutes. In orbit/ Northern pole. The Ravagers had lead the human fleet straight to their base, the surviving two cruisers and seven frigates hovered in the atmosphere thousands of feet above the icy surface, the UEN ships kept their distance as Admiral Malcolm formulated a plan. He was leaning over a battle plot screen with Captain Bordeaux. "If we engage the Ravager fleet above the base we will most likely take losses and with the Demetrius gone we have less firepower but the attack would give our marines the chance to land and infiltrate the base, it could hold important data.". Malcolm listened intently as Bordeaux presented her plan and once she was finished he cupped his chin in his hand. "We can't afford to lose too many ships because it'll be twelve months before the support fleet arrives, but we can't ignore the obvious chance to gather solid intel.". He was quiet for several seconds before pressing the fleet-wide intercom. "All ships prepare for battle!". He switched the channel to the cryogenic bays. "Major Conrad, send two platoons to the surface base once the attack has begun, all data is being forwarded to you.". Once the channel was closed Malcolm nodded to Bordeaux who returned to the helm and began to rapidly tap in strings of commands.

In unison the fleet jumped forward and began moving towards the alien ships, they humans would be firing down on the Ravagers but the bases capabilities were unknown, so the fleet proceeded with caution into weapons range of the alien configurations. The familiar flashes of Linac and Railgun rounds being fired filled the screens and dozens of flaming slugs burned through the atmosphere and through the Ravager ships sending gunship fragments spinning into the distant ice, missiles arced up at the human ships and all but a few were gunned down before they felt the atmosphere, two of the ten stray missiles hit the Atlantis, throwing two crewmembers on the bridge from their straps and into the air where they waited to hit the next solid surface and float back to their posts. An audible thump echoed through the ship as the marine lander left it's clamps and headed down to the surface. The battle between the fleets heated up as the configurations rose back into space to get in close with the UEN warships, two frigates were sacrificed for this tactic to work and soon the human ships were exchanging fire wit ships that were barely two kilometers away, so close they could see the individual gunships that made up the huge clusters. Planet Alpha/ Norther pole base. Lieutenant Quinn O'Neil and his platoon of Marines emerged in full arctic combat gear into a freezing ice plain outside of the Ravager base, the seven massive cylindrical structures that made up the base were connected by pipes and scaffolds with one large doorway leading inside the tallest structure, Quinn waved his troops forward and the forty marines and their two LATAVs moved cautiously towards the base.

At first glance it seemed like nothing had been in the structures for years but Quinn immediately spotted tracks in the snow leading deeper into the hallways, he orders the two LATAVs to guard the door and the rest of the marines moved in weapons up and safety's off, something Quinn had failed to notice however, was the small red-lensed device on the ceiling, somewhere inside the base a Ravager soldier watched the human soldiers move into it's structure and rushed off, rallying more and more troops to defend against the invaders. Ravager City/ Foxtrot holdout. The HATAV arrive just in time, the Ravagers and Foxtrot were seconds away from hand to hand fighting when the huge tank-like vehicle had smashed through a wall and opened fire with dual chain-guns and grenade launchers, demolishing the alien infantry and their walkers, with a cheat the surviving nine marines charged across the battle torn streets and arrived at the factory, Winters produced a small thumb-sized device and stuck it to the factory and pressing several buttons on the face. "Let's get out of here!". He shouted and the marines ran for the HATAV which was busy mowing down advancing Ravager reinforcements.

The marines piled into the vehicle. "Take us back to the main CP!". Shouted Neil to the driver who nodded and gunned the engine speeding off. In orbit/ Norther pole. "Admiral! Foxtrot has marked their objective!". And ensign shouted over alarm klaxons and explosions, Malcolm gripped his armrests and leaned forward. "Weapons, fire one missile tube at marker!". "Roger that admiral!". Seconds later ten HE tactical missiles raced through space and into the atmosphere, homing in on their target, the explosion could be felt for miles and the debris were catapulted for hundreds of yards in random directions. Ravager City/ Main UEN Command HATAV found a place to park among the other armored vehicles and Neil disembarked, the marines that had survived from the support team and foxtrot were take to the medical tents where there were at lest two hundred wounded and more moving in and out constantly, Neil was laid down on a cot and despite the adrenaline in his system he quickly fell asleep as a doctor began to remove shrapnel from his right arm.

A/N: And that is chapter 2, once I got started I couldn't stop and I am proud of how this one came out and I sincerely apologize for the obscenely ling wait. -R


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Just so everyone knows the uploader and I are having some problems as it doesn't seem to support paragraph indentation

Planet Alpha, Ravager Polar Base.

Quinn stepped over a Ravagers' body and put two rounds into the last surviving alien as it tried to crawl away, this force of fifteen Ravagers was the only resistance the lieutenant and his troops had encountered and they seemed to have been guarding some kind of control room, octagonal screens lined the Walls, displaying alien symbols seemingly at random. "Admiral Malcolm, I think we've found something." Quinn switch on the small camera mounted to his helmet and panned the room, the admiral's voice sputtered into his ear amidst a haze of static. "Secure the location I'm sending down the eggheads, whatever information is here could be what we need to break the back of their resistance."

Planet Alpha, Ravager City, Day 9 (Post landing).

Neil had his body crouched down as low as he could to avoid incoming fire while still being able to man the mounted gun in front of him, he'd been posted to a hot zone near the north of the city along with the remains of Foxtrot and from then to now it was hell, the Ravagers continuous assaults made it clear that they needed something in this area, all Foxtrot had to do was hold out until incoming LATAVs with fresh soldiers could arrive and drive the alien forces off. The gun shook wildly in his hands as it sprayed a pair of crumbling building with thermal rounds, three of the nine aliens inside screamed as the heated metal riddled their bodies and boiled the water inside of them. The other twenty aliens scattered through the rubble popped out of cover to take shots at Neil and his gun emplacement, two marines from Foxtrot, Corporal Denner and Private Farnsworth began picking off the infantry with their assault rifles, adding more bodies to the dozens of alien corpses that littered the debris.

A whooshing sound made Neil turn his gun to the right and he was blown back as one of the walking Ravager missile turrets lumbered into view from behind a piece of metal wall. Not bothering to run to his mounted gun and wait for it to spin up again Neil simply grabbed his AR from behind the gun and switched it to single fire, placing accurate and deadly shots into the knees of the machine and the heads of its crew, the walker stumbled and fell onto its side, two of the four aliens manning it fell to Neil's attacks as their cover tripped up. The other infantry left the machine and ran for cover. "Yeah!" That sight never gets old!" Denner shouted, firing his rifle twice into the air, the other aliens around the outpost were also pulling back into the ruined city streets where the humans couldn't follow them. "Denner, find the Lieutenant I need to speak with him, Farnsworth, cover this area we'll be back ASAP.". Both of the marines instantly responded to their sergeant and split up, Farnsworth manned the mounted gun while Denner headed towards a cluster of low walls and makeshift gun batteries that was the main area of the outpost, there was still a few stragglers from the attacking aliens that were taking pot-shots at the humans in that area but nothing for the fifteen marines to worry about.

It took three minutes before Denner returned with the lieutenant Rasting in tow, the officer was an older woman in her forties with a few locks of short blonde hair sticking out from under her helmet. "Sergeant I hear you need to speak with me?" Her tone was that of mild irritation, like Neil had pulled a teenager away from their videogames. "Yes ma'am, I was wondering when we could expect those reinforcements." Rasting shook her head slowly. "Not for another day at least, the Admiral is ordering the main bulk of our forces into a fortified line dividing the captured territory in half to minimize risk of losing all of our holdings." Neil shrugged. "And that prevents our reinforcements from getting here how?" "Until Malcolm known what it'll take to keep the line secure transfer of troops is tight and for emergencies only." Finding frustration and annoyance bubbling within him Neil spoke plainly. "Ma'am unless we get more ammo and troops here soon the Ravagers might be able to just walk right on up here and kick our asses, maybe you could convey that to command." Rasting ignored his small outburst in favour of turning on her heel. "I'll remember to let them know Sergeant Jackson, in the meantime man your post and keep those alien bastards off of us." Once the Lieutenant was out of sight behind a low wall Neil flashed a middle finger and walked back to Farnsworth, the younger soldier turned as he approached. "All quiet here sir, no sign of the enemy." A quick scan of the ruins confirmed this, not a single thing was moving out there, and it was dead.

Neil was about to sit down on a piece of stone when a thrumming sound reached his ears he immediately stood up with his rifle pointed in the direction of the buildings, Farnsworth tightened his grip on the mounted gun. It took several seconds but soon the sources of the sound revealed themselves, a half dozen hover cars with mounted guns in the center manned by a crew of three Ravagers each. "Incoming!" Shouted Neil and dropped to one knee behind cover, his rifle remained above the metal wall and he fired controlled bursts of fire aimed at the pilots of the vehicles. The private opened up with the machine gun and tore the first machine into heated shrapnel in seconds but the gun and he were consumed in flames as the other five hover cars opened fire at once. Several more guns joined Neil's as the Lieutenant and four other marines raced to defend the outpost, the combined fire of six marines ARs shattered the protective bubble around one hover car's pilot and killed it sending the vehicle spinning into a wall where it exploded. "Infantry, left side!" Rasting shouted as she jumped down beside Neil, the marines turned to see dozens of Ravagers soldiers rushing the outpost from the left flank three marines shifted fire to try and suppress the advance but the numbers ensured that the Ravagers steadily gained ground. "Pull back to the LATA-". Rasping was cut short as a handful of thermal rounds peppered her neck and chest her corpse dropped limply and was left behind while the marines pulled back with Ravagers soldier's mere feet away.

Neil was the first one into the armoured vehicle and he clambered into the main gun, rotated it to face the aliens and depressed the trigger buttons. Hundreds of thermal rounds raced through the air in a tight line kicking up glassed dirt wherever they hit, a third hovercraft was cut in half by the gunfire and twenty Ravagers were transformed into clouds of blood and bits. The surviving seven marines piled into the vehicle, one manned the controls and gunned the engines while another got on the comm channels and alerted command. "Command this is Outpost Golf-03, we have been overrun by a superior enemy force and are falling back towards the FOB!" The static filled reply came an agonizing ten seconds later. "Copy that Golf-03, Ravagers forces are launching offensive all along that line of outposts, pull back to the outer FOB defences and report to Major Nantz for orders, over." "Copy that!" The LATAV arrived at the outer defences in minutes, Neil and Foxtrot left their vehicle near a makeshift bunker and walked towards the Major, who was shouting orders to a squadron of engineers as they set up MG Emplacements and fortifications, as the ranking officer Neil approached the officer and almost snapped off a salute before remembering battlefield protocol.

"Ma'am, Sergeant Brown from Outpost Golf-03 reporting for duty!" Nantz turned and gave him a nod. "Good to see more people survived the offensive, we've lost contact with all our western outposts and wounded have been flooding in for half an hour." A quick scan of the surrounding area confirmed her words, half a dozen medivac landers were lined up and being loaded with wounded soldiers in stretchers and bandages, medical teams rushed towards incoming LATAVs and unloaded the wounded from them. "Walk with me sergeant." Neil and his marines followed the major as she walked towards a series of small walls and trenches being constructed along the northwest flank. "I'm short on troops here thanks to the defence line being set up back at the FOB, with so few ready troops up here I'm going to need you and your squad to spread thin, I'm paring your unit up with what remains of Gamma platoon but you'll still be stretched thin.". Neil looked over the defences and picked out strong and weak points for later analysis. "We won't let you down ma'am." Nantz turned and extended her hand, Neil took it and they shook. "I know you won't." At that she turned and walked towards a cluster of marines just getting out of their vehicles and looking around. "Ma'am! I just wanted to say, it's a pleasure to serve under someone with a history like your families." Nantz shot Neil a look over her shoulder. "I'm just trying to do my part; my dad's achievements don't apply to me!"

In Orbit...

"Admiral, our forces on the ground are calling for support, it seems as through the Ravagers have begun a large counterattack from the west." Malcolm leaned over Bordeaux's screen and glanced over the paragraphs, charts and images that flashed across it. "Bring us over the city and prepare to fire the ventral rail gun battery in a spread across the area where the outposts we have lost are located." The captain nodded and tapped in several commands. "Coming about 22.9 degrees and readying ventral battery! T minus four minutes until we are in range Admiral!" The massive carrier pulled away from the main fleet and moved towards the main ravager city, as they passed over the planet Malcolm looked at the ventral camera feeds, 90% of the planet was now dark, tiny pinpricks of light dotted where massive cities had once lit up the surface, all erased in seconds from the massive bombs dropped on them. Once they were over the main city the ship stopped moving while the gun battery found a firing solution. "Admiral I'm reading several energy spikes across the city, roughly twelve and they weren't there before."

Polar Base...

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Shouted one of the technicians and backed away from a panel, orange symbols and images scrolled across it by the hundreds, what images did remain weren't good, they showed massive collections of Ravager air drones in silos underneath the city all configured into frigate sized formations. Quinn tried to contact command as the techs rushed to reverse what was happening.

In orbit...

"Sir, Lieutenant O'Neil is contacting us from the Polar Base!" Malcolm walked over to his seat and pulled up a small monitor, he tapped a few commands into the touch screen and donned a headset. "Patch it through here ensign." "Sir, the energy spikes are rising!" A short moment of static preceded Quinn's voice filtering into Admiral Malcolm's ear. "Admiral something is happening here! We've somehow activated twelve Ravager drone frigates buried underneath the city!"

Ravager City...

The ground shook and sounds akin to thunderclaps split the air, everyone including Neil looked up as huge pillars of debris shot into the sky at random points around the city, the chunks of metal and clouds of pulverized stone dropped back the ground to reveal twelve Ravager frigates rising into the sky from their hidden docks.

In Orbit...

"Incoming, twelve hostile frigates approaching from below! Firing ventral battery!" The Atlantis experienced two small tremors and two white streaks shot down past the ventral cameras, a tiny explosion marked the hits but they didn't bring the attacker down. "They're firing!" Time seemed to slow for Malcolm as twelve flashes of light appeared from the planet's atmosphere and began to grow in size.

A/N: Okay, been a while since I updated this and I hope you all like it! BTW I am accepting character submissions for any of my stories in case anyone wanted to submit something.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: As always I apologize for the inconsistencies of my updates and I hope to release a few more chapters over the summer closer together.

...In Orbit...

The twelve Ravager frigates rose rapidly through the clouds and into space, the human fleet hovered several hundred kilometres higher and 'north' of them, railgun fire rained down on the huge clusters of drones, each hit shattered multiple drones into dust creating a divot in their structure but they powered through the barrage, splitting into six pairs each heading in a different direction while releasing clouds of cluster missiles at their attackers. Admiral Malcolm watched as the point defence batteries easily took out the scattered missile clusters, filling the screens and sensor displays with their death explosions, one of the crew broke the silence. "Admiral, the hostiles appear to be creating a smokescreen, they are making for open space!" Malcolm wasted no time in giving his next orders. "I want those ships dead, all ships are to pursue and destroy ASAP!" The fleet slowly peeled apart and went after the six pairs of frigates who continued to fire cluster missiles, which were useless protection against a UEN Carrier's primary railgun, the round flashed across space between the Atlantis and her first target, punching a wide hole straight through the frigate, the six rail-turrets began bombarding the smaller ship as it broke apart and began dispersing, a pair of missiles scattered any remaining active drones as the carrier fired on its next target. The Frigate seemed to freeze in space for a split second before stretching and flashing forward, the Carrier's rounds passed through empty space, Malcolm and the bridge crew were silent for several seconds before Malcolm began demanding answers. "Someone tell me what the he'll just happened, give me a status report on the fleet and contact General Groves I want to know out situation on the ground!". The officer on the sensor console spoke up. "Admiral, the Frontrunner reports only one other ship got away, it is likely that these ships were an attempt by the Ravagers to either get important data, supplies or individuals off-planet."

... Ravager City/ Northwest combat line...

Four dozen UEN marines, two HATAVs, six LATAVs and a pair of MSAC gunships were all the forces assigned to this section of exterior defences spanning at least 3 kilometres, Neil hunkered himself down inside a foxhole with three other marines and kept a close eye on his surroundings, to his left and right were more soldiers and equipment being readied for battle, behind him roughly 100 feet was a Ravager water storage plant, which the UEN was draining to use later, and in front of him was a war-torn city through which an unknown number of Ravager soldiers were currently massing in preparation for an attack. "Ravager forces are moving, prepare to receive incoming ordnance!" Captain Kimbal called over the comm system and Neil took it to heart, flattening himself as close to the ground as possible and aiming through a slit in the low metal rim of the hole, the other marines around him copied his actions and prepared themselves. There was dead silence for several minutes, nothing but the wind and the breathing from hundreds of nervous marines up until the first shot sounded, thousands of orange bolts began to pepper the entrenched humans and with a great rumble thousands of Ravager soldiers rushed from the cover of the destroyed city accompanied by three dozen or more hover vehicles.

The chattering of thermal machine-guns and assault rifles filled the air in answer to the rush, dozens of Ravagers jerked and fell but for each that died another took its place, the air between the two forces was nearly boiling away from the exchange of thermal energies and it made it very hard for Neil to breathe. He began to breath more heavily as the air around him heated up but maintained his position and picked off the charging aliens one by one, LATAV mounted guns cut into the hostiles and HATAV canister launchers sent their explosive payloads into the Ravager mass. Two silver steaks of light flashed overhead and four ghostly trails of smoke detached from them and spiralled into the disorganized clusters of Ravager Hover cars, smoking metal shrapnel of all shapes and sizes mushroomed into the air. The distance between the Ravagers and the humans was closing rapidly and there were still plenty of the bastards left, Neil slid to the bottom of the foxhole as several bolts kicked up dirt around where he was shooting from, he ejected his spent mag and slotted a fresh one into place, he peeked back out of the slit before pulling a grenade from his belt and tapping the shoulder of the marine closest to him, she rolled over slightly to see him. He held the grenade so she could see it and held up three fingers, she nodded and pulled her own grenade out. After the quick mental countdown finished two dark green apple-sized spheres arced out of the fortified hole, over fifteen meters of dirt and rubble, hit the ground and rolled another six meters where they exploded just as the Ravager lines reached them, a pair of dust plumes was accompanied by severed limbs and alien howls of pain. More grenades were thrown by other marines as the alien hostiles entered the range; the front line became a wall of pulverized dirt and dead alien bits.

One of the LATAVs ceased fire as forty different Ravagers concentrated fire on it, smoke burst from the dozens of holes in the hull and the rotating MG on the top topped over as a pillar of smoke and flame spat from the top hatch, the gun rolled and landed beside Neil nearly crushing his leg, he instinctively grabbed it as a light went on in his head and dragged it up, poking the gun over the edge of his foxhole and pulling the trigger, the powerful, formerly mounted, gunshot seventy rounds and killed forty aliens before it ran out of ammunition, Neil returned to his rifle and resumed firing, it was almost to the point where he was firing at their hips the aliens were so close, in a few seconds they would be on top of the marine lines. "This is Kimball to everyone under my command, f-". Whatever he might have said next was lost as his HATAV's turret was blown off and the vehicle tipped, slid down a small slope and exploded. Neil activated his comm. "Charge bayonets!" He shouted and clicked his into place. "Prepare to receive the enemy!" The three other marines in his foxhole attached their bayonets and readied themselves. After a few seconds the Ravagers began to pass around and through the foxholes and the marines were there to meet them with heat and steel, Neil jabbed upward into the chest of the first Ravager to reach the foxhole and pulled the trigger, the rounds ripped large exit wounds through it's back and it fell on top of him, it's gun discharged and singed his right cheek. He was stuck for a moment as the wind was knocked out of him and he saw the other marines with him fighting the Ravagers, one was quickly overpowered and shot through the chest twice then tossed aside, the other two fought like mad and managed to pile up the bodies into a better barricade as more Ravagers shot at them. After pushing the alien off himself, Neil crawled behind the body barricade and looked towards the rearmost marine line with the vehicles, the Ravagers were completely bypassing their adversaries and instead rushing the factory, hundreds dying in the process as the few who made it grabbed water containers and made for the ruins, the MSACs made another pass and gunned down the water carriers.

As soon as it had begun the tide of incoming fire and rushing Ravagers ended as the last few crossed the line and ran for the containers, gunfire still echoed and Neil could see the surviving marines engaged in hand to hand combat with a few stragglers, a rumbling filled the air and Neil watched as the last two hundred aliens gathered what water containers they could carry and attempt to flee but were quickly gunned down by 3 incoming platoons of marines and armour and just like that the gunfire and noises stopped, Neil's knees shook his heart raced a mile a minute and he shakily stepped out of the foxhole, the entire area was filled with bodies, thousands of Ravager corpses lay strewn across the open ground that they had to cross more were mixed in with the marines and vehicles while the rest lay in puddles of the water that they had tried to run off with. Maybe twelve of the original forty-eight marines were still standing as the fresh platoons rolled in, Neil felt his vision darken and he looked down to see he had been shot in the abdomen, just missing anything vital but it was bleeding quite a bit, his legs folded in and he fell to the ground.

...Polar Base...

Quinn and his crew had nearly decoded the information on the base's computers, it seemed to be a map of some sort, the language was still unknown but once the map was completely cracked it should be easy to interpret. The techs were busy working on Ravager tech, the egg heads were cracking the map and the Marines were finishing their sweep of the base and Quinn liked what he heard, not a single living Ravager had been seen in the complex after the small team they had killed early on now it was just waiting until the map could be read.

...In Orbit...

"Admiral, our ground forces have repelled the Ravager assault with better than acceptable losses, reports from frontline commanders are reporting that they were after the water refineries we captured." Malcolm leaned over an officer's shoulder and examined the sensor readout, larger and larger swaths of the city transitioned from red to orange and then to a soft green as patrols checked in. "Patrols report dozens of surviving Ravagers and drones dropping like flies out there.". Murmurs passed through the bridge crew, Malcolm straightened and held back a smile. "We burned them out, they ran out of water and now they're dying!" The whispers among the bridge crew intensified. "Send word to all ships and surviving ground units, I want the planet to remain occupied until the relief fleet arrives, it seems that we have won." The contained joy in the bridge was overpowering, right up until the communications console beeped. "Admiral, Lt. Quinn O'Neil hailing from the Polar base." "Put it on the main." Quinn's face appeared on the screen and despite most likely hearing the news he looked more worried than happy, Malcolm addressed him formally. "Lieutenant, what do you have for me?" Quinn stepped back several feet and off the side, revealing a holographic galaxy map with seven points marked, one blue and six orange. "Admiral, we've decoded the map and have found valuable intelligence that I need to share immediately, a quick scan reveals that this blue marker is Earth, the orange markers were a mystery until we discovered one of them is this very system, Dr. lannis believes the orange markers are Ravager colonies.".

The bridge crew was so silent they could have heard a pin drop from across the room; Quinn paused for a moment before continuing. "Some data was deleted and some purged so there is no way to determine if there are more markers of either kind but we can safely assume there are five more Ravager worlds out there and they all know about earth.". Malcolm turned to Captain Bordeaux. "Captain, alert the flee to this news, those ships we engaged earlier were obviously messengers or something similar, send word to earth and keep the fleet ready."

"Aye sir."

A/N: And this is the end of Part 1, I do plan on writing more and probably editing the earlier chapters to improve the punctuation, I would like to thank everybody who took the time to review and even read my work it makes me feel good knowing somebody out there enjoys what I've created, expect Part 2 to begin near summer. –Razz


	6. Counter Attack part 2 Announcement

Counter Attack Part 2 announcement.

After debating it for the past few weeks I have decided to upload CA part 2 and all its chapters as a separate story and not continue adding on to the current story. I would like to thank everyone who has read my work for your support and making it worthwhile to resume writing again. I also want to thank Ocelot9 and my good friend, who will go unnamed, for Beta Reading my recent works. To tide everybody over I have a sample from Part 2.

~~~ Neil felt like both arms would soon tear from their sockets, with one hand he held onto a metal pole parallel to the wall and with the other he clutched Ashley's arm as the atmosphere venting into space through the ragged hole in the hull threatened to pull them out with it. The cool blue star and nearby planets in the Damascus system spun wildly through the hole as the Atlantis tumbled through space leaking from multiple breaches in the hull, every once or twice Neil got a glimpse of explosions or gunfire from the rest of the fleet, his fingers began to slip just as the huge carrier leveled out and slowed its movements to a standstill, through the breach Neil could see the icy eighth planet and the huge Ravager vessel outlined against it. ~~~


End file.
